Erza Scarlet vs Galacta Knight
This is RedLikeRoses098765 's sixth DBX! (Adopted) Description Season 1 Episode 6. Kirby vs Fairy Tail! Both are fierce warriors that are good with wielding a sword. Vote Who do you think will win? Erza Galacta Knight Who do you want to win? Erza Galacta Knight Introduction NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Erza is just finishing her training at Fairytale. She is putting away her weapon, but something doesn't feel right. Maybe it was just a few leaves falling down from the trees, but to Erza it was much more than that. She felt like there was another presence in the near radius. "I know you're there, come out of your hiding." Erza growled. She heard nothing. "Damn it I said show yourself!" Erza yelled unsteadily. She saw a shadow rush through the trees she remembered seeing a moment ago. "Fight... me." The voice called out. "I will be ready for any fight, even this one." Erza said, taking back the sword she almost put away. "This ground is mine for the taking." The voice called out. Erza got a small glimpse of her opponent before he came down. "I do go by many names, however you can refer to me as Galacta Knight." The pink warrior spoke. The pink ball with it's shiny silvery mask jumped out of the trees. Erza turned back to see her opponent, not scared but not willing to underestimate. "I am ready when you are." Galacta Knight said. "I have been ready my whole life." Erza commented. HERE WE GO! Galacta Knight throws his sword right to Erza, but she dodges with ease. "Is that your best effort?" Erza said, almost chuckling. "I'll be done with you before you know what I can do with effort." Galacta Knight mocked. Erza got red in the face, angry at the knight in shining silver armor. "Then show effort!" Erza screamed. Galacta Knight spun into a tornado slicing Erza on the face multiple times. Erza struck back with her sword, sending Galacta Knight flying out of his own tornado. "You want to see effort, here it is." Galacta Knight said. A lightning bolt was shot out of the sky and was sent right to Erza. She barely dodged it, but another strike came down and hit her in the leg. "AGH!" Erza screamed, trying to keep her composure. Erza fights through the pain and gets up to strike again. Erza takes out her Heaven's Wheel armor and sends a strike flying right to the knight in pink. The knight dodged the strike, only to be met with the second strike and hit him right across the face. "Ouch!" Galacta Knight called out. Erza, ignoring the severe burn on her leg from the electric shock, ran right toward Galacta Knight. She threw about a dozen swords at him all at once. Galacta Knight dodged, but he had to start flying to dodge the last one, leaving him slightly more vulnerable for Erza. The young swords-woman jumped high up and struck Galacta Knight back to the ground. Galacta Knight teched his fall, but Erza dove down right after. Galacta Knight barely dodged the falling warrior, trying to catch his breath. He opened a portal and through his sword into it. Erza looked confused and wondered as to why the pink knight gave up his weapon. She saw him laying down and thought this was her moment to win. She threw on her Armadura Fairy armor to ensure the final blow will kill. She charged toward the fallen knight, but right before she got there the portal opened again. The sword was now an enormous size and stabbed right through her heart. "Never mess with me, ever, again." Galacta Knight whispered. Erza, bleeding severely, tried her hardest to jump out of the sword that has her in a fatal position. "I will fight until I can no longer!" Erza screamed desperately and with determination. She threw her sword right at Galacta Knight, but he deflected it. "You may have spirit, but spirit alone can't save you against me." Galacta Knight said, slitting her throat slowly. "AGHHH!" Erza screamed in agony. "Must.. keep... going." The determined swords-fighter said to herself. "Well, see you in another lifetime, little one." Galacta Knight said as he finished slicing the head off of the young warrior. Winner And the winner is... Galacta Knight! QUIP: Erza never made it through the dead of KNIGHT. Do you agree with Galacta Knight winning? Yes No Next Time on DBX! Bayonetta witch slides into the DM's of the next DBX! Who will she face? Category:Anime vs. Video Game Themed DBX Fights Category:Sword Fight Category:Sword Duel Category:Good vs Evil themed DBX Battles Category:RedLikeRoses098765 Category:Adopted DBX fights Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Sword Users Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Combatants